


unforseen circumstances

by maisburnt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, THE GIRLS ARE FIGHTINGG, anyways jschlatt and quackity make tiny appearances, post election times sadge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisburnt/pseuds/maisburnt
Summary: No words are spoken-it's Schlatt. George removes his gaze, and Sapnap takes dream's hand to pull him out of the window.Dream tears himself to land on the grass with minimal noise, and waits for sapnap. He hears the thump of Sapnap wrapping his arms around George, and then they let go.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	unforseen circumstances

Wilbur's suit catches on fire and he watches them run off. The election is over. The crowd is cheering, besides Niki, who's barely concealing her emotions. 

Tubbo, alone and afraid, meekly complies as he changes into a new suit, and escorts the two outsiders away, hardly making eye contact before they're left to die. He takes a deep breath. anger boils in his chest. 

Sapnap's right there beside him, gripping the hilt of his sword so hard it might have broken right there and then. 

Most importantly, where was George? He didn't even come for the speech endorsements- the dream felt like he was just playing along, but the lens of George's glasses gave no hint to how he was feeling. He felt sick. 

"George. ``Sapnap murmurs into him, his boots crushing snow beneath his feet as they stay unmoving from the snowy mountaintops. unsure. unmoving. He knows what they have to do. 

The blade is here, and he hears a man by the name of Phil being whispered around the forest. He sees Eret's cape drop a little more and Bad's bag being a bit more full as they hunt for where the rebels are hiding. 

"I'm going to go see him." Dream replies, dusting the snowflakes off of him. "No!" Sapnap rises up next to him, ribbon wrapped around a nick on his arm. "Are you mad?" 

He peels the newest item they traded from a witch villager from his satchel- a maroon leather box, strong enough to withstand a few hits. He pops the case open and a pair of red lenses gleam back at him. 

"They kinda fit with his evil vibe now, don't you think?" Sapnap humours his thoughts. they start heading down the mountain, to the trees that lay right outside george's office. The moon shines brightly and he hears the chatter of vice-president and president diffusing as they continue on about the new changes to manberg. 

He leaps onto the window ledge, and uses a self made glass-cutter to create a circle shaped hole that he jumps into, Sapnap right behind him. George is there, head threatening to fall onto his book as a single torch illuminates the room. his glasses stay put on his head, and seeing the opportunity, dream reaches out and snaps it. 

George has been friends with him for a long time now, so when a wave of blue whirs to grab his wrist, Dream slaps a finger to his lips to prevent sapnap from yelling in surprise. 

"You… why are you here?" George seems like the opposite of a politician, kind eyes crinkled at the sides, hands hardly scarred, his unaggressive stance, although he holds dream's wrist so ever tightly. His eyes are sunken. Dream doesn't know when he's ever been so exhausted. 

"Uh." Sapnap presents the case. "For you. We told you we were getting this but we arrived a week later due to unforeseen circumstances." 

George raises an eyebrow. it's domestic.

Sapnap rolls his eyes. "sorry." George takes the case with one hand, and hesitates before letting go. Tthe feeling lingers on his wrist. Dream feels like crying. He likely won't be able to see George try out the new glasses, after spending so long trying to find someone to craft these. George is about to pop open the case, when heavy footsteps come from the staircases. 

No words are spoken-it's Schlatt. George removes his gaze, and Sapnap takes Dream's hand to pull him out of the window. Dream tears himself to land on the grass with minimal noise, and waits for sapnap. He hears the thump of Sapnap wrapping his arms around George, and then they let go. 

He hears sniffling, and supports Sapnap with an arm as he leaves the place they call home. 

"Ey, George, my man!" Quackity slaps a hand on his desk. shaking George awake. He's stuffed the case into a ender chest, so he tries on a tired smile. "Hello." 

Schlatt smirks behind him. "You look like you've just seen a ghost." His eyes pierce through George's facade, and he can't stand to look at him. It feels like Schlatt already knows. The mam leaves, but snatches up the glass cutter as Quackity excitedly bounds behind him. 

Fifteen seconds. Nothing. He exhales, moves to his bed in the office, peers out of the circle shaped window. The green sun watches him. He takes the glasses out of their case and slips them on. 

He cries that morning. The tears block out the beauty of the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> im still sad :)


End file.
